Mark of Athena
by Sarah-Nikole
Summary: My take on Rick Riordan's third book in the Heroes of Olympus series, Mark of Athena. I do NOT own PJO or HoO.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at writing a story for Fan-fiction so I am sorry if it is really bad. I hope it isn't too terrible because I actually tried to make it decent. Please review after you read and tell me your thoughts and whether or not you think I should continue it or give up! Oh and sorry I didn't realize how short it was until i uploaded it right now. With that, thanks and I hope you like it!:)**

Annabeth

Annabeth was sitting alone in her room planning for what could possibly happen when the Argo II finally made it to the Roman camp. Or, she was trying to. It seemed that every 5 seconds she would get distracted by the thoughts she so desperately tried to force into the back of her head. So far it wasn't working. Finally she gave up and let her mind wander. She thought about Percy. Would he remember her? Did he have a new girlfriend? Would he want anything to do with her? Would he be happy to see her? Or disappointed? Would-No! Stop it. She mentally scolded herself. If she kept this up she would drive herself mad. She just had to accept that she would find out everything as soon as they made it to the Roman camp. Just that second, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," Annabeth yelled from her chair. She heard the door open and turned around to see Jason in the doorway, "Oh, hey Jason. What's up?"

"I'm a nervous wreck. I can't wait to be back home," Jason said, "but I'm also worried. What if-" Jason was interrupted by Annabeth.

"Don't kill yourself with 'What if's'. We will be there soon enough and then everything will come together. You'll see." Annabeth reassured Jason. Just then there was a loud "THUMP" and the ship stopped moving.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks. Now come on, we either just landed….." Jason trailed off.

"…or got attacked." Annabeth finished. With that they both ran up to the top deck to see what was going on.

They reached the top deck a minute later to see that they had landed down in the middle of what Jason said was the Field of Mars. They met Piper up there were she informed them that they had almost hit a gorgeous building in what looked like a little town, but thanks to Leo they had managed to narrowly make it by without destroying anything. A few seconds later the Argo II was surrounded by Romans dressed in armor and carrying weapons. As Jason, Annabeth, and the rest of the people on board the Argo II walked off the ship onto Roman land, Annabeth was only worried about one thing, trying to find Percy. Just then the excitement of finally getting to see her boyfriend after more than 8 months took over her brain and wiped out all of her doubts. She scanned the crowd of Romans looking for the boy with black hair and green eyes. It didn't take long; he was standing in the front with a big smile that spread throughout his face. He was standing next to a formal looking girl who Annabeth couldn't help but think was beautiful. Percy and the girl wore similar purple bed sheets, probably togas. Just then, Percy turned his head and locked eyes with Annabeth, the smile fading from his face.

**I hope you liked it!:) Again sorry it was so short but it felt right to end it there (and my laptop tricked me into thinking it was longer). My review is open to people who do and don't have an account so pleaseeee, please, please review. Thanks!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, read, and Favorited my story/me as an author. I really appreciate it. I want to give a special thanks to BookwormGirl16 for helping me because if it weren't for her I wouldn't have posted this story at all! I encourage anyone who reads and likes this story to check out her version of it. She is a great writer and deserves a little recognition:) Oh and before you read this I think I need to explain why this chapter is not that good. For starters, I was having trouble writing it and was planning on taking my time but then I got reviews asking for me to post the next chapter so I felt obligated to finish it and put it up as soon as possible. Secondly, my eyes hurt and my head is throbbing from staring at my computer for 5 hours trying to write this (well I actually spent some alright a good portion of that time listening to music and wasting time) but still. And lastly, it is 2 A.M. give me a break, I am seriously sleep deprived because I have been in San Francisco visiting my Aunt and then my Best friend stayed the night last night and didn't leave until 8 at night. Well now that i'm done complaining, I hope this chapter doesn't make you want to give up on me and this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

Annabeth

Her heart sank. After more than 8 months she was finally seeing him in person again and as soon as he saw her his smile just went away? What was up with that? With that one look from Percy all off her doubt and anger came back. Did he have a new girlfriend? Was it the girl that was dressed like him and standing to his right? Oh boy was she going to have a serious talk with Hera the next time the goddess had the nerve to show up.

She couldn't take it anymore. Annabeth and Percy had been looking at each other for what felt like forever and if she looked at his expression any longer she would burst in front of everybody. She started to turn away but was stopped when Percy broke into a bigger smile than before and started walking towards her. He did remember her! She immediately started running straight towards him and they met in a huge hug. Percy lifted her off her feet and spun her around once before putting her down and cupping her face in his hands. They looked into each other's eyes for another minute before she dropped her head and said through tears, "Oh Seaweed Brain! I missed you so much."

"Shh. It's ok." he responded wiping away her tears, "I missed you too. You know I never forgot you. You were the only one I could remember Wise Girl."

Annabeth looked up at him questionably and asked, "Really?"

"Of course." Percy laughed, "How could I ever forget you? Not even Hera can take you away."

The thought of that wretched goddess sent a surge of anger through Annabeth. She wanted revenge for losing the time she could have spent with Percy. She knew that Hera didn't like her, but stealing her boyfriend was crossing the line. How dare Hera come between her new relationship. With this in mind, Annabeth gritted teeth and said, "Next time I see Hera I am definitely going to have to give her a piece of my mind."

"Same old Annabeth," Percy smiled. Annabeth was about to protest but before she could Percy leaned in and kissed her. Her thoughts became fuzzy and her anger was washed away and replaced with contentment. She could have stayed like that forever but someone cleared their throat and she reluctantly pulled away, grabbing his hand as if to make sure he wouldn't disappear.

Everyone was staring at them with an assortment of expressions ranging from admiration to disgust. Finally someone spoke up turning everyone's attention away from the reunited couple. "Jason?" the girl that was wearing the same bed sheet outfit as Percy said.

Jason walked towards the Romans with a nervous expression. "Hello Reyna." He responded. Gasps and hushed whispers of joy and disbelief went through the Roman side. Jason smiled and waved to his old friends before the girl named Reyna walked to the front of both groups and with authority, yelled, "Romans, none of you are to so much as attempt to harm our guests without evidence that they are here to destroy or hurt us AND," She put extra emphasis on the word and, "the evidence has been brought to the senate where it has been investigated and proved true before any action can be taken against the Greeks. If anyone breaks this rule, they will be greatly punished. Understand?" Everyone in the crowd nodded in agreement except for one tall, awkward looking boy holding a teddy bear. Annabeth thought that was strange but Reyna had started to talk again so she turned her attention back to her. "Now a meeting will be held at 7. I expect everyone, including our guests, to be present and on time. At the meeting we will discuss who will be going on the quest and when they will be leaving. I need Percy, Hazel, Frank, Jason, and the Greeks to come with me right now. Everyone else I expect you to get back to your normal routines until the senate meeting." With that, Reyna took off towards the town and the kids from Camp Jupiter went about to what Annabeth guessed was their normal routine.

Percy and Annabeth rushed hand-in-hand to catch up to Reyna. When she quickly glanced back, she noticed that Jason, the boy who must be Frank holding hands with the girl she assumed was Hazel, and the four Greeks were following closely behind them. Annabeth had no idea where they were all headed, but as long as she was with Percy, she didn't care.

**Thanks for reading. Like I said before, this wasn't what I was planning but due to my procrastinating this is how it turned out. I will try to finish the next chapter tomorrow but if not I will definitely post it before next Sunday. Sorry but unfortunately I have to go to school so there's not much I can do about that. Thanks again for reading and please review! I seriously got major excited when I saw that I had 4 reviews for that first chapter (I know it's not much but to me it means the world to me) I seriously was smiling all day after I read that you guys thought my first chapter was great and amazing!:) I appreciate hearing your thoughts whether they say you like my story or if they say what I am doing wrong and how I can make it better. I guess the message here is...PLEASE REVIEW!:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is my third chapter. I have been working hard on it so I hope you like it. I just started this story yesterday and already have 8 reviews so I am major happy. Thank you:) I guess I doubt myself too much because I have been told that it is great when I think it sucks soo...Thanks for the total confidence boost. With that thanks for reading and giving me some great suggestions!:)**

Jason 

Jason was finally home. And if that wasn't good enough, his memory was starting to come back. He started thinking about all the things he accomplished here, all the friends he missed, and…his relationship with Reyna. He was so lost in thought that he hadn't even realized that they had stopped in front of the _principia_. The group filed in staring with Reyna and ending with Jason. When Jason walked in he closed the door and headed over to the large table in the center of the room. He was about to head for his normal praetor chair next to Reyna when he saw Percy sitting there. It suddenly hit him. How did he not realize this before? I mean Percy was wearing the formal praetor toga. Hera did change them as an exchange of _leaders_. So before anyone could notice his momentary confusion, he sat in the only empty chair right between Reyna and Piper.

As soon as Jason sat down, Reyna started, "We have a lot to discuss; I would like to start by welcoming our guests and introducing everyone here. I am praetor Reyna, daughter of Bellona; and this is-"

"I am the new praetor Percy, son of Poseidon." Percy interrupted with an unmistakable nervous glance towards Jason. "Then this is Frank, son of Mars; and his girlfriend Hazel, daughter of Pluto." Percy added pointing towards the Chinese boy whose baby face did not fit with his muscular frame, and the girl next to him who had astounding gold eyes.

Everyone was silent for a minute before Jason realized it was his turn. "Oh, I'm Jason, son of Jupiter; next to me is Piper," he said pointing at her, "daughter of Aphrodite; this," he pointed towards the smartest girl he knew, "is Annabeth, daughter of Athena; over there is Leo, son of Hephaestus; and next to him is Thalia, my sister, child of Zeus, and a huntress of Artemis." He finished pointing across the table at his sister.

"Nice to meet all of you." Reyna said, though it didn't sound or look like she was thrilled about it at all. "Now we need to discuss plans for the quest to Rome and then Greece; as in what supplies will be needed, when you plan to leave, and who will be going. I think-"

"I thought that's what we were going to discuss at the meeting at 7." Percy interrupted.

Reyna gave him a harsh look before saying, "We will be discussing it at the senate meeting, but it would be easier if we figured it out here so that it gives little chance for objections or outburst at the meeting. So if you are done interrupting me I would like to get started. I brought Percy here because it is obvious he must go, and since Hazel and Frank went on the quest with him to save camp, they should also be going."

"And Jason needs to go because he was the other leader exchanged." Percy quickly added.

"Leo built the _Argo__II_ and went on a quest to save Hera with me as well as Piper so they too should come." Jason added

"Great now who is the seventh?" Reyna asked.

"Annabeth." Percy announced and everybody turned to look at him.

"Look Percy I understand you don't want to leave her again but-" Reyna started to say.

"That's not why! Just trust me she has to go." Percy said trying to stay calm.

"Why Percy? Tell me why she deserves to go over someone else. Someone like-" Reyna said with exasperation.

"You?" Percy questioned.

"Stop interrupting me! And what's wrong with me going?" Reyna shouted standing up.

"Nothing except your-" Percy started while he stood up.

Jason could tell this was going nowhere good. So before they started with a full on fight he knew he had to stop them, "Enough you two! We need to work together, NOT kill each other!" he jumped up yelling at both of them, "Percy why is it so important that Annabeth go on this quest?"

"Because the harpy Ella, long story, said part of a prophecy that involves Annabeth." Percy said quietly sitting back down and dropping his gaze to the table.

"What?" Annabeth asked worried. Jason was thinking the same thing.

" Ella said, 'Wisdom's daughter walks alone, the Mark of Athena burns through Rome.' And if that isn't enough for you, even Hera mentioned something about Annabeth needing to go." Percy said anxiously.

They all turned to look at Annabeth while processing what Percy had just said. "So I guess it's settled." Jason stated, "Annabeth will be the seventh person going on the quest." He looked over at Reyna as if he was daring her to object.

"Fine. Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo and Piper will be going on the quest. That will conclude this meeting. Hazel and Frank please give Leo, Piper, and Thalia a tour. Percy you can give Annabeth the tour. And Jason will you stay here with me. We have a few things to discuss. Everyone else, I will see you at 7 sharp."

Everyone but Reyna and Jason got up and walked out closing the door behind them. Jason guessed that everyone but him forgot that they were supposed to discuss what supplies they needed and when they planned to leave for the quest. Oh well, I guess that could wait for the meeting.

**Again Thanks for reading. Hope it was good enough. Please Review your thoughts, suggestion, criticism. I honestly want to know what your thinking about how I write and what I can do to improve or what i can keep the same. Review Please!:) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody:)**

** So first of all I want to say sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. I had a really busy week with a lot of unplanned events. For starters I had A LOT of homework, then I got in trouble and my laptop was taken away from me for a little bit, then I went on a trip with my friend and stayed the night at her house so I didn't get the opportunity to write until today. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added my story to their favorites/alerts. I especially want to thank BookwormGirl16 for helping me and supporting my writing. You should really check out her story because it is amazingly good and has a special twist in it:) With that here is chapter and sorry, I know it's short, and it's not really dramatic, and there is no real conflict or action yet, but I have to get everything filled in before the action starts:) Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does:)**

Jason

Jason switched seats so now he was sitting across the table from Reyna silently staring at her. As he sat their looking at Reyna, he was certain about one thing, that he had never been more confused in his life. When he lost his memory he forgot about her, had no idea she even existed. But now that he was sitting across the table from her, he realized that he had, and still had, feelings for her. He also knew that he felt the same way about Piper.

Jason knew Piper felt the same way for him, but he didn't know if Reyna still felt the same way towards him that she had before Juno had to go and complicate _everything_. He silently wished that Reyna had moved on. That would make his life so much easier. As soon as he thought it though, he knew that would never happen. Nothing in his life ever worked out the easy way. When there was an opportunity for complications, it came. And usually 20 times worse than should be possible.

He exited his thoughts to see Reyna with the same hard emotionless mask she always wore. Only now there was a little hint of confusion in her eyes. Like she wanted to know something but had no idea how to say it. Jason knew the feeling all too well. He wanted to know so many things but just couldn't bring himself to ask. After fumbling over what to say for 5 minutes, he gave up and decided to ask a simple starter question. "Did I miss much?" Jason asked curiously.

Reyna eyed him, probably trying to detect a double meaning, before answering, "For nearly eight months Octavian tried to become praetor but I held him off; until about a week ago when Percy showed up, went on a quest, came back and save the camp from an attack, and was made praetor on the spot."

"What?" Jason said in disbelief, "Percy has only been here a week? He went missing the same time I did though!"

"Yes. Juno mentioned to him that he had been slumbering." Reyna responded.

"Why?" Jason asked curiously.

"She told him that for her plan to work everything had to be timed perfectly. That she had to wait until you, Leo, and _Piper_ rescued her." She replied with a hint of….jealousy? disgust?...when she said Piper's name. So Jason guessed that Reyna still liked him and that she also caught on that Piper liked him too. Oh the joy of complications he thought to himself.

"Yeah I guess that makes sense. I am glad to see you decided trust the Greeks." He said in an attempt to change the subject.

"Make no mistake Jason. I decided to trust Percy, not the Greeks. One mistake and I will have to order an attack." Reyna said harshly.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Jason said smiling slightly at the old memories from when he and Reyna had been praetors together. Everything with her used to be so comfortable, effortless even. They didn't have to dance around each other's feelings. They just said what they thought and trusted and respected the other's opinions.

Apparently she was taking a trip down memory lane too, because her features twisted into a slight smile against her will. Jason started mildly shaking trying to stifle his laugh at her attempt to keep her hard mask. She was so beautiful when she smiled, he didn't understand why she didn't do it more often.

"Jason, you look like you have gone crazy. Did those Greeks put something in your food?" Reyna joked.

That was enough. Jason threw his head back in laughter. He himself started to wonder if his friends had drugged him. He was laughing uncontrollably at this point and he knew that he had to look seriously stupid because Reyna started to crack up too. He missed this warm feeling of being totally relaxed and content with a friend. He realized now what he missed most about Camp Jupiter, Reyna. Even though she was tough and extremely hard to read most of the time, unusual moments like this one right now made it all worth it. Once they were done laughing like crazies, she had a big smile spread throughout her features. Jason got up and hugged her. To his surprise she hugged back and whispered, "I missed you. I never gave up hope that you would come back."

"I missed you too Reyna." He replied still hugging her.

They stayed that way for another minute or two before Reyna pulled away with her smile gone and her emotionless mask back. She glanced to the left and he followed her gaze over to a clock. It was 6:45.

"I have a few things I need to sort through. Go find your friends and I will see you at the meeting." She said as she walked over and opened the door for him.

Jason could tell that their moment before was over. Now Reyna was back to her strict leader self and smiley Reyna was gone…for now. With a stupid smile on his face Jason walked out the door and glanced back just in time to see Reyna rolling her eyes and smiling as she closed the door. Maybe, just maybe, this wouldn't be as hard as he thought.

Oh boy was he wrong…

**Alright, Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. Now on to a more important matter...**

**Do you think my next two chapters chapter should be in... Piper or Hazels point of view? Or Chapter 5 Piper and then Chapter 6 Hazel? Or Chapter 5 Hazel and Chapter 6 Frank? Or Chapter 5 Hazel and Chapter 6 Leo? Or even Piper, then Hazel, then Frank (or Leo)?**

**Ok, please review what one of the above chapter combos you want for the next two chapters. I can't write the next chapter until I have whose PoV I need to write in; so the sooner you reply, the sooner I can write the next chapter. Remember, majority wins so everybody vote for who you would like to hear from:)**

**P.S. In case your wondering. We will be in Percy's PoV in chapter 7 and 8 or 8 and 9 I think. I didn't forget about him I promise. I have a plan:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey:) **

**So I guess that last chapter really sucked. Only one amazing person reviewed with an answer to my question): And to that person, Sorry. I know you said Hazel first, but I had to get Piper in now so I could mention a few necessary things. This is another filler chapter, so I know it is kind of boring. But it covers some details needed for later events so it has to be here. The action will probably be started in the 8th chapter...yeah, that sounds about right. Anyways, Thanks to those people who continue to read my story. You guys are amazing! Please review with your thoughts. It makes me happy:)**

**P.S. I need a Beta Reader to help me out a little bit, so if anyone is interested, just PM me your beta name and I will get back to you. (I am really not too picky about who it is so don't be afraid:))**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the PJO or HoO series. **

Piper

After leaving the _principia, _without Jason, all Piper could think about **was** Jason. He had looked really uncomfortable sitting between her and…Ra…Rae…Reyna. And then afterwards when she asked, no told, him to stay, he had looked nervous. Piper knew there was a possibility that Jason had a girlfriend back home, but that hadn't stopped her from hoping he didn't. Now, she was certain that He had something with Reyna. Whether they were just really close friends or….or dating Piper didn't know but she had a bad feeling. She had promised herself before they arrived at Camp Jupiter that if Jason did have a girlfriend from before then she would back off and be fine. But now, she didn't think that was possible. She really liked Jason. Even after she discovered her memories of them as a couple were just a trick of the mist, she still liked him and could tell that he felt something special towards her too. Piper was trapped between doing what was right, and what she wanted.

She was suddenly ripped out of her deep thoughts by strong arms that suddenly grabbed her. She had completely forgotten that she was on a tour and had gotten lost in her own confusion. She was lucky someone paid attention to where she was walking because if it weren't for the person who pulled her back; she would have walked straight into a glass window. She looked back to see Leo cracking up and the Roman girl, Hazel, surveying him with a giggle. She then looked at the muscular boy, Frank. He looked a little worried for Piper.

"Thanks." She muttered to him as she pivoted and took a step right into Thalia, knocking both Thalia and herself over. Leo started laughing harder until Thalia got up and gave him an evil stare, which immediately shut him up. Then she reached out a hand to help Piper up. Piper took it and in a rushed voice said, "I am so sorry. I got so distract-" She shook her head; "I didn't know you were there."

Thalia smiled and responded, "Its fine. This place is definitely more than a little overwhelming."

"Yeah." Piper smiled back, going along with Thalia's reason. It was a lot easier and a whole lot less embarrassing than saying the truth. 'Sorry I was too busy obsessing over my love life, or lack of one, with your long-lost-brother to pay attention to anything.'

"Alright should we continue with the tour?" Frank asked looking towards Hazel.

"Oh, Uh, Yeah, Sure." Hazel replied snapping her gaze from Leo over to Frank.

Frank gave her a questioning look before turning and leading us farther into a gorgeously built town. Piper quickly looked back at Hazel who was nervously glancing between Frank and…Leo? Now that was odd. The only special glances Leo ever got were looks of disgust. Piper wanted to go over and help Hazel with her confusion but she was honestly just as confused. Percy told them at the _principia_ that Hazel and Frank were sort of dating. Why on earth would she be looking at Leo like she was a little girl with a crush? I mean Leo was great, stupid at times, and seriously funny; but Hazel just met him. What did she see that drew her to him? Piper immediately pushed those thoughts out of her mind. After all, she hadn't known Jason in the beginning and she still had liked him. She tried to tell herself it was different, but deep down she knew it wasn't. Everything about Jason drew her in and kept him in her day dreams. She shook herself out of her thoughts and ran up to the front of the small group to walk with Frank.

He looked like he too was thinking to himself. She was debating whether to say something or just walk in silence, when Frank looked up and said, "Hey." Piper couldn't help but notice that he sounded kind of depressed.

She knew that it was dangerous and she was better off leaving Frank alone, but she felt really bad for him. She was sure he was in the same situation with Hazel and Leo that she was in with Jason and Reyna. So she decided to use a little of her charm speaking to make him feel better. "Hey. You have nothing to worry about. Everything will turn out fine." She said sweetly with undetectable force in her voice.

Frank instantly smiled and said, "Your right. I don't know what I was thinking." And with that he walked ahead with his head held high and a new look of confidence. Piper knew it would wear off soon but seeing him all confident rubbed off on her and made her smile. At least she could help make someone else feel better. That within itself gave her enough strength to decide that she would NOT be giving Jason up easily. They liked each other, there was no denying it.

Until they no longer had that special connection that she loved so much, Piper would refuse to back down.

**Yeah. I know this chapter is really bad. I seriously had to force myself to write it (not good). But if I want to get to Percy's chapters, and the action, then I need to cover all these little details. So thanks for reading and please review:)**

**Next Chapter will be in Hazels point of view.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am seriously sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter. I have been crazy busy recently and haven't had much time to write. It doesn't help that I was stuck on my story either. I know this is a short chapter and not the best, but it was necessary if I want to get to the good parts (which should be starting soon). Now onto the story:)**

Hazel

It was killing her. She couldn't stop looking at the Sammy-look-alike. Hazel thought she was being pretty discrete, that was until Frank looked at her with obvious hurt in his eyes. She felt terrible. Frank was so sweet and goofy, and liked her even when the whole camp avoided her. He didn't deserve to be hurt by her. Though Hazel knew that, she also knew that she had to talk to the elfish boy. Not only did he look like Sammy, but he sounded like him too. She knew the way she was giggling at every stupid thing he said made her look like an idiot school girl with a massive crush, but she couldn't help it. Hazel just wanted to be near him. Close to her old life, before everything went wrong. Mainly, she just wanted to talk and get to know the boy who brought back so many great memories.

Just then, Hazel got her chance. Leo dropped something he was playing with in his hands and stopped to pick it up. Whatever it was, it was now broken into a few little pieces. She bent down to help him. After all the pieces were picked up, they stood up and Leo said, "Thanks"

Hazel smiled and replied, "No problem. What was that anyways?"

Leo opened his mouth to answer, but then looked ahead and stopped. Hazel followed his gaze only to see that Frank, Thalia, and Piper were nowhere in sight. Also, Jason was running towards them. As soon as he got there he said, "Hey guys. It's time for the meeting."

"Okay, you take Leo there. I'll go tell the others." Hazel said as she took off in the direction they had been headed. She knew she had just given up a chance to spend a little more time with Leo, but Hazel also knew that she needed to remind Frank that she liked him. Not Leo. She was dating Frank. Not Leo. And now, Hazel needed to start acting like it.

Frank

Frank didn't understand why, but as soon as Piper told him everything was fine, he felt better. He believed her. She was so convincing. He didn't even understand what had upset him in the first place. Frank was full of confidence as if nothing could go wrong. He walked on for a few minutes like this before looking back to see that Hazel and Leo were gone. Suddenly the confidence faded away and the reason he was upset before came flooding back. Hazel, _his girlfriend_, had been throwing herself at the little elf-like boy. Frank knew that he shouldn't be getting so worked up about this, it's not like Hazel had given him any reason not to trust her. But still, he couldn't help but feel jealous when he looked back and Hazel was giggling at every stupid, slightly funny thing Leo said.

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice he would never get tired of hearing, even if he was doubting her loyalty.

"Hey guys, it's time for the meeting." Hazel said while catching her breathe.

"So Piper and Thalia," Frank said as the two girls turned to look at him, "That was everything important at Camp Jupiter. There should be more time to look around later, so if you feel like you've missed anything, feel free to explore. Now we better get to that meeting before we're late. Otherwise Reyna will kill us and Octavion will start spouting a whole bunch of crap about how we can't trust the Greeks because you were late." Frank finished.

"Sounds like a charmer." Thalia said with obvious sarcasm in her tone.

"You don't know the half of it." Frank said. Thalia and Piper started running back the way they had came. Frank was about to join them, when Hazel slipped her hand into his. He looked over at her and she smiled. He smiled back to her in what he knew had to be the dumbest looking grin ever, but as long as he was with Hazel, he didn't care. At that moment, everything was perfect. So the two turned and ran after Thalia and Piper, hand-in-hand, smiling the whole way.

**I hope this chapter doesn't make you all want to give up on me. The next chapter will be in Percy's point of view, and will involve a little bit more of Percy and Annabeth's reunion. I will post it as soon as possible. I will also try not to make you guys wait as long as you had to for this chapter. Again sorry about that. Thank you for reading...and please review:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh Boy do I owe you guys an explanation or what! Well turns out, my excuse is a good one. First I got attacked by a flying squirrel...Oh, you want the truth, ok I guess I owe you that much. So it has been a crazy 2 months. First, came final exams and the end of the semester. I had to work really hard to make sure I got straight A's, which I did:) Then I had about 8 essays that were all due in a 3 week time period. It was difficult but I survived! Now I have a Greek Mythology report on Atlas. Fortunately for me, I can't start it until after we finish the in class research next week, so I don't have to worry about that yet:) Well now that I have explained myself, onto what you all have been waiting for...MORE PERCABETH!:)**

Percy

Percy got up from his praetorian chair and gave a silent "thank you" to Reyna for giving him some much needed alone time with Annabeth. He was the last out of the door, so he closed it before turning around to see Annabeth waiting for him with a smile. He took a step towards her and grabbed her hand. He gave a playful smile before pulling her off towards the 5th cohorts barrack.

"Percy! Where are we going?" Annabeth questioned.

"We are going to my room." Percy answered, "I need to change out of this stupid outfit into normal clothes. I don't understand why I have to wear it. What's wrong with good old jeans and a t-shirt?" when Percy was finished rambling, he looked over at Annabeth. She was failing at a sad attempt to stifle her laughter. Percy smiled at her and said, "What? Do I amuse you?"

"Oh, and to think I was worried that you had changed!" Annabeth laughed.

"Me? Never." Percy joked, "But seriously, I need to change real quickly and then I will give you a tour."

"Percy, as funny as that outfit is, don't you need to wear it for the big meeting later? It would be pointless to change now if you are just going to have to put it back on. Plus, the more time you spend changing, the less time you spend with me." Annabeth stated matter-of-factly.

"You're right, I completely forgot! And this is why you are my Wise Girl." Percy said with a smile.

Annabeth smiled too and asked, "So, where are we off to now?"

"Hmm…..would you rather go on a tour, or we could have a little alone time to talk, catch up, and…" Instead of finishing that sentence, Percy leaned in and kissed Annabeth.

When they broke apart, Annabeth blushed and said, "You know, I think I like the second option better. But is there any other place we could go? It feels kind of weird just standing here out in the open with people walking by."

"I think I know a place." Percy said with his adorable goofy grin, "Come on, this way." And with that he started pulling her along.

"Where are we going?" Annabeth asked as she allowed Percy to pull her to an unknown location.

"You'll see, we're almost there." Percy said with a sly smile. He continued to pull Annabeth along for a short distance before he stopped. Annabeth ran into him and they both fell over. They started cracking up and Percy said through his laughter, "Nice one….Annabeth."

"Next time give me a warning Seaweed Brain." Annabeth laughed. Percy stood up and stretched his hand out towards Annabeth to help her up.

"You ok?" Percy asked.

Yeah I'm fine. You?" She said taking a good look at him. His hair had grown, but other than that he looked no different.

"Yepp." He replied simply.

Annabeth looked around before asking, "Where are we anyways?"

"We are on the bridge that leads up to the hill with all of the temples." Percy answered, "Look over there" Percy pointed and Annabeth looked over in that direction. She could see a very colorful city full of people. There were people of all different ages. Even little toddlers and older adults. She wore a confused expression as she turned to look at Percy.

"Demigods who serve the Legion for 10 years are allowed to go to college in the city, get married, have kids, and retire when they get old. Most go live in the mortal world, but for some it is too dangerous, so they stay here." He explained. Annabeth looked dreamily at the city.

"That sounds amazing." Annabeth said with a faraway look in her eyes. Percy laughed and Annabeth snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him. For the first time she noticed the tattoo on Percy's arm. She grabbed his arm and inspected it. "This looks like Jason's, except you only have one stripe and a trident." She said looking up at him for an explanation.

"Yeah, I got that right after I was raised to Praetor. It hurt when they burned into my arm. I only have one stripe because it symbolizes one year of service, and the trident stands for me being the son of Poseidon."Percy said.

"But you haven't been here for a year." Annabeth said sounding confused.

"Yeah but I helped save the camp which can earn you a stripe." Percy proudly told her.

"Of course you did," She said with a smile. "Somehow you always end up being a hero."

"I know. It's hard work being so great sometimes." He laughed. She joined in the laughter as they looked over the edge of the bridge into the river. He put his arm around her and they stayed like that for a few minutes. At that moment, Percy felt content. Like nothing was wrong. He thought he could stay in this spot with Annabeth forever. That was, until he got bored. They had been staring at the river for about five minutes now and Percy had seen everything he needed to see at the moment. He removed his arm from Annabeth's shoulder and grabbed her hand. This seemed to pull her out of her trance. She turned towards Percy and looked into his eyes. They gazed into each other's eyes before he leaned in to kiss her. Their lips were about to meet when they heard someone. They pulled away from each other and turned toward the path that led to the city. They saw Jason running towards them with Leo a little bit behind him.

Percy and Annabeth ran to meet up with them on the path.

"Hey it's time for the Senate meeting." Jason informed them.

"Ok , thanks man." Percy replied.

Leo had just reached them when Jason turned and started jogging back to the city. "Oh come on! Not _more_ running!" Leo shouted before he turned around to catch up- or _try _to catch up with Jason.

"We better hurry." Annabeth said and took a step towards the city. Percy grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I think we need to finish what we started first." He said before he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "Ok _now_ we can go. We better hurry too, if we are late-" Percy shuttered. "I don't even want to think about the punishment." He grabbed her hand and they ran off towards the Senate House.

**Well, was it worth the wait? I know I said this last time, but I will try my hardest to update sooner this time. If I am taking too long, then you have my full permission to blow up my inbox:) Another thing that encourages me to write more is reviews. When I get a whole bunch of reviews it makes me feel like my story is important and that people actually want me to continue. Also, on my profile there is a poll question that involves the Leo, Hazel, and Frank love triangle. I would greatly appreciate it if you guys could answer it for me. OK, well THANK YOU all for reading, and see you next time at the Senate Meeting!:)**


	8. Hey Everybody! What do you think?

**Hey everybody :) I'd like to start off by saying a massive THANK YOU to everyone who has read and/or reviewed this story even though I haven't updated in f-o-r-e-v-e-r! Next, I have a few questions:**

**1. What do all of you think of the official Mark of Athena?**

I'm on Page 503 and I love it so far , although it doesn't have as much humor in it as all of the others. Unfortunately for me, my friend made me curious about the end, so sorta skipped ahead and am soooooo upset! URGH it is not cool man, not cool.

**2. Do any of you want or would read it if I started writing my version of the next book and posting it? **

Just curious. I have a few ideas, but I would love to hear all of your opinions on whether or not it's worth it to spend time working on it.

**3. How have you been? **

This is only here because I ran out of questions, but two didn't seem proper :)

**Well thanks again and please review your answers, BE HONEST! I'm watching you…..okay no, no I'm not. Whatever you do don't look behind you. Haha and my strangeness is back :)**


End file.
